


曾经有位国王

by leviski



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	曾经有位国王

　　连续五天，他在夜里过去守着他，想让他好受一点。医生告诉他有几次他连水也喝不下去，但是当赫菲斯提昂闭上眼睛时，他看上去并不痛苦，反而像在沉思。在这个被药物的气味拢住，属于夜晚的房间里，他的挚友身上发散出的睡眠变成了某种有实体的东西，使得它第一次同时被睡着和醒着的人共享。亚历山大想：我曾在别人的脸上见过这种神情，只是那更像是猜疑。  
　　  
　　他握紧了对方的手，赫菲斯提昂的手指像从水中起身的鸟那样律动和伸展开。他朝亚历山大睁开眼睛：“你不回去睡觉吗？”  
　　  
　　“我在这儿更轻松一些。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”他笑起来，“多迷人啊。”  
　　  
　　他俯下身，让他们的额头靠到一起去。“来吧，”他说，“为我好起来。”  
　　  
　　“我很快就会好起来的。”他把他额前的金发捋到耳后去，这时亚历山大看到他嘴角那个烛火颜色的吻，像往常一样，他在它出现后就拿走了它。“告诉我你今天看了些什么吧，我已经睡得够多了。”  
　　  
　　于是亚历山大讲了那些庆典上的年轻人，他们都很熟悉的赛会，和今年新的葡萄酒。赫菲斯提昂咳嗽了几下，眼睛望向外面，东方的月亮散发着模糊的光辉，像马蹄在河滩上留下的浅浅痕迹，不一会儿，他意识到对方在听的是什么，那是避暑地的鸟儿有些愁苦的鸣叫声。这让他也感觉到烦躁了，赫菲斯提昂说道：“我想再过不久天就要亮了。”  
　　  
　　他几乎觉得无法忍受。他靠到床榻上，赫菲斯提昂的身体和他的紧拥在一起，他的胸膛是滚烫的，他的喘气在计量这种燃烧能维持多久一般，平稳而急促，他的眼白有点发亮，发根和被单同样涌现出潮意。亚历山大贴着他的皮肤说：“我想在白天也能见到你，来吧，来吧，为我好起来。”  
　　  
　　“我在白天也能见到你，”他说，“因为今天我梦见你了，你在水面一艘船上。”  
　　  
　　他想了一会儿。“那艘船上有阿拉伯人吗？”  
　　  
　　“我想是有的，”他的手背在亚历山大下颌的轮廓勾画着，“我想，梦境总不是没意义的，今天我看到几个月后的你了，尽管你不知道，但对我来说那是真的一般，所以，当某一天有人梦见我们两个时，我们就真正的重逢了。”  
　　  
　　“你永远也不许这么说话。”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂有些悲哀，又有些莫测地看着他。“我很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　“不用道歉，你没有什么可道歉的，”他说，“你很快就会好起来。”  
　　  
　　“因为你下令了吗？”  
　　  
　　“因为我下令了，”他说，“而且我们还要有一支新的舰队。”

 

 

　　  
　　第一次做爱的时候他想，这可能是我唯一一次留在此身。然后是第二次，第三次，直到它变成属于两个人，某种水到渠成的仪式。据此他觉得，他的老师可能是错的，在肉欲的反面，是一个人的快乐到另一个人的快乐之间的妥协。精于此道的人或许能更好理解注视的本质——目光是未完成的肉体接触。学习到这一点后，他开始像他的父亲一样拥抱属下和投以眼神。常常在大汗淋漓间，他看着赫菲斯提昂，知道他和他一样感到惊奇:我们自愿陷进的这种活动同时具有受伤和疗愈的特性，使得伤者在离开这个由皮肤，肌肉和汗水组成的世界后立刻摆脱疼痛，只留下尴尬的伤口。最初几年跟随腓力行军时这种活动总是很仓促，有时他们可以得到清洁，有时只把污渍擦掉了事。  
　　  
　　在喀罗尼亚，骑兵在到达的第二天开始扎营，在敲击帐钉和生火的声音中他几次望向南部的山口，看着其上盘旋的雾气，想到不久他们将攻克它，又有点惊讶于它对人类行动的漠不关心，但那只是一瞬。他在暮色中朝自己的帐篷走去，经过的几伙士兵都和他打了招呼。军队里的年轻人喜欢他要胜于他父亲，但是话说回来，在他这个位置上受到欢迎要更加容易。  
　　  
　　他自己的帐篷离河水不远，他进去的时候，赫菲斯提昂已经在里面了，举着一封信交给他。“你母亲的私密信件。”  
　　  
　　明天就是交战的日子，他皱了皱眉。“她不应该在这种时候来信的。”  
　　  
　　“也许她觉得有什么事比打仗更重要——”亚历山大嗤笑了一声，“别笑，她很有可能是对的。”  
　　  
　　“我现在不想看它，”他决断道，“把它放到床缝里面吧。”  
　　  
　　像每个在营地的傍晚一样，外面渐渐变得嘈杂，烹饪时刮锅的声音，一群人聚在一起唱歌，一些在大讲自己的故事，可能更多的人只是坐在那里，注视着跳动的火苗升入夜晚的空气，还有安置马匹的响动，在这种时候，军队像精简了的城市。赫菲斯提昂把那封信塞了进去，亚历山大看着他弯下腰，手撑在床上的动作，想着自己有多希望他晚上也待在这里。他听见外面一个人吹嘘自己有过的情人，在哄笑声后，一支歌响了起来，讲一个男人追求心爱的女子，又如何求而不得，唱它的人声音柔软:“不要刺伤我，不要刺伤我。”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂转过身，他的眼神先于他的动作，落在亚历山大有些紧绷的肩膀上，后者在他的注视下沉重地呼出一口气。“你感觉紧张吗？”  
　　  
　　“到我这里来吧。”  
　　  
　　他走过来，把手臂搭在亚历山大肩膀上吻了他，然后摩挲着对方的嘴唇。他来这里快一个月了，但身上只有轻微的汗水味道，亚历山大把手放到他颈后有些打结的头发上，说道:“根据安排，这会是我第一次指挥左翼。”  
　　  
　　“但这不是问题，对吗？”  
　　  
　　“来之前母亲说他找个了新的女人。”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂看着他，亚历山大知道他想说什么:这也不罕见。腓力不是把婚姻和情欲混为一谈的人，再者，即使他决定又娶一个妻子，那也不是太大的问题。问题是亚历山大得到的动向，他父亲可能会采取一些针对他本人的变化，这变化是什么，目前他还不知道。  
　　  
　　但是，他想，这不是单方面的。他回忆起他和腓力检阅士兵时，两个人常常不动声色地停下来，打量着对方，然后移开视线。他把揽在赫菲斯提昂腰上的胳膊收紧了。  
　　  
　　“我不用看就知道那封信里写了什么，”他说，“但不是现在，不是在我还得为了他拼命的时候。”  
　　  
　　“我不觉得你是为了别的什么人而战斗的，即使那是你父亲。”  
　　  
　　“名义上说，我还得为他打更多的仗。”赫菲斯提昂比他要高，也比他更好看，在吻他的时候，他垂着的头发在颧骨投下一小层阴影，亚历山大慢慢把手移到他腰间的搭扣上。“你今晚能留在这里吗？”  
　　  
　　他笑着摇了摇头。“我们很快就会遇上那边的军队了。”  
　　  
　　他在他脖颈间深吸一口气。“那和我一起休息？”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂转过头去。“那张床有点太小了，”他说，“不过我们可以睡在地上。”

 

 

　　  
　　在半夜他醒过来，看着对方睡在一旁，胸膛规律地起伏。他抛下了亚历山大在独自休息，这是他唯一躲避他的时候，反过来也是如此。他伸展开双腿，感受着那种由两个人的肢体营造的温热。铺在地上的床单显得杂乱——对他来说也是如此，这是离开一个爱人，去与另一个交会的明证，而又是前一个的体温把他拉回到醒来的这具身体里面。他望着赫菲斯提昂紧闭的眼睛，知道他也在和别人相会，和别的世界相会，沉进一个更混沌，而更通透的世界里去，在这个世界里亚历山大的形象和帐篷边的橡树没有区别，但是甫一得到召唤（他把手贴在他的脸边，赫菲斯提昂轻轻地靠向了他），正如在水底能够看清岸上物体的轮廓一样，他会为了这个亚历山大醒来。  
　　  
　　他俯下身子，对方梦境的边缘水波般触碰着他。帐篷外士兵换岗的声音，真像是从更远的地方传过来的。他起身走到外面，冰冷的夜风立刻涌了上来，柴堆快要烧尽的味道有些呛人，亚历山大在这片凉气和灰尘的混合物中慢慢踱步走着。到了营地的边缘，他终于可以无所顾忌地远看火光跃动的凯拉塔山口，和在对面一片黑暗中聚集起来的，对他们生命的威胁。他听到自己的声音:“明天我会在那里。”  
　　  
　　假如有一双眼睛能同时注视过去和未来，那这双眼睛现在必定也在盯着他，看着一项已经成型的野望，和无数将在后来重演的战前夜晚。是夜鸟的声音把他唤了回来，他朝声音来源的漆黑的丛林望去，这声音长而缓慢，尖细又时而凄苦，无论何时都足以使人为这动物的叫声不成睡眠。但是再过不久，它就会减弱为清晨的鸟更细碎的啁啾。他在湿软的土地上跺了跺脚，回到已经开始响动的营地上。

 

 

　　  
　　雅典人刚刚开始溃散的时候，缺口一开，领着骑兵的年轻王太子立刻怒吼着冲了进去。马其顿军队迅速组成一个包围圈，接着就是屠戮，和另一方的战斗至死。腓力之子有些惊奇地发现他父亲过去的同伴在马其顿人的长枪面前站立不倒，随后调转马头冲向了他们。正午时分后不久，战斗结束了。  
　　  
　　腓力立刻宰杀了一头牛，血液洒在他额头贴下去的沙地上，然后下令进行更大的献祭，亚历山大就站在他身边。从他的角度看，他的父亲不会比现在更像个凡人了，他意识到战斗留下的痕迹在他身上显得多么丑陋，他独眼透露出的东西多么令人嫌恶。他以一种超脱的冷静打量着这一切，直到他的父亲抱住了他，夸赞他的英勇，然后表彰了亚历山大自己的属下，他宣布举行庆功宴。在欢呼声中，他朝亚历山大转过身来。“所以，”他问，“你感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
　　他感觉血的味道还没有散去，目光所及处，尸堆，肢体和沙尘组成的片片红霞绵亘在平原之上。“就好像我是死神。”  
　　  
　　烈日下他父亲剩下的一只眼看着他。“你打得不错，”他说，“这就很好了。”  
　　

 

 

　　亚历山大在他十八岁时的宴会中抬起头来。  
　　  
　　在喝了不计其数的葡萄酒后，腓力提议再次去巡视战场，一群人骂骂咧咧又兴高采烈地跟随他离开了，赫菲斯提昂悄悄抓住了他的手臂。“我们出去吧。”  
　　  
　　临走前给他父亲斟酒的侍从看了他一眼。他们到赫菲斯提昂的帐篷里，把胸甲脱掉躺在一起，他们今天都太累了。赫菲斯提昂的位置在方阵前面，他的胳膊上有些零零落落的伤口。“你看到那些死人了吗？”  
　　  
　　“又不是第一次。”  
　　  
　　“但是他们战斗到死了，没有投降，就像有些动物一样。”  
　　  
　　“如果他们投降了父亲不会放过他们的，”他说，“也许现在他又去嘲笑他们的尸体去了。”  
　　  
　　在十三岁，他猎到了第一头鹿，当时有人把它的血涂到他额头上，但早在那之前他就听说，对有些猛兽绝对不能掉以轻心，除非最后一刻它的血流得差不多了，爪子落到地面上。也许它们比人类更有勇气，但是他的老师却用动物称呼他们东面的敌人们:耽于享乐，永不自持。他想亚里士多德也许从来没打过猎，也就无从了解森林秘密的尊严，和人能从野兽身上得到的心领神会。要形容不知羞耻，还是袒露生殖器又从不行动的植物更恰当些。一阵风吹过，帐篷顶的树林沙沙作响。  
　　  
　　他们的呼吸交织在一起，赫菲斯提昂看上去快要睡着了。  
　　  
　　“你在想什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“我在想，战斗结束了，等回去之后，我要在澡盆里泡上一天。”  
　　  
　　“还有？”  
　　  
　　“还有我现在真的很想睡觉，亚历山大。”  
　　  
　　“我感觉不是很好，”他说，“像来到了一个路口，不知道接下来往哪里走。”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂深吸一口气，他闭着眼睛拍了拍他的胳膊，声音含糊不清地开始说:“你，亚历山大，腓力之子，阿喀琉斯的子孙，会得到你想要的，你拿着古代英雄的武器，和所有年轻的权力，去做只有神才允许做的事。”他的声音小到快听不见了。  
　　  
　　亚历山大有点好笑地看着他。“就这样吗？”  
　　  
　　“而且你还会让眼前这个人好好睡一觉。”  
　　  
　　“要让我满意得需要点别的事情才行。”他往他身上爬去，赫菲斯提昂闭着眼睛抗议道:“你不觉得累吗？”  
　　  
　　“但是我很想要你。”  
　　  
　　“我也很想要你，亚历山大，在我醒着的时候。”  
　　  
　　“你现在就醒着，而且我们很快就没有现在这么多时间了。”  
　　  
　　“我们会有很多时间的，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“很多的时间，多到你数不清，做个好王子，和我一起闭上眼睛吧。”  
　　  
　　“那么你能做个好朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂睁开眼睛，看了他一会儿。“这就有点不公平了。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，”他说，“所以你也可以接着睡觉。”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂想了一下，开始解他的衣服。  
　　

 

 

　　在他出来的时候银色的一弯新月悬在夜空上。赫菲斯提昂已经在换干净的衣服了，他们最好在下一波狂欢滥饮开始前回到宴会上，他往自己的帐篷走去，想着也许还有几件说得过去的替换衣物。快要到时，腓力的侍从差点撞上他，这个年轻人急急忙忙地行了个礼。“大人，”他说，“国王一直在找您。”  
　　  
　　他皱了皱眉，挥手让他走开。回到帐篷里他翻了一通，最后决定保持原样。坐在床边上，他让自己轻松甚至有些散漫的思绪放空了一会儿，接着他的呼吸收紧了，他把手伸进床缝里，找到那封已经被拆开的信。  
　　  
　　他把它展开飞速地看了一遍，信的内容间隔着钉进他眼睛里。“危险……你父亲已经在……其他的将军……我们必须……”  
　　  
　　他把纸折起来塞进衣服，拿起他的剑往赫菲斯提昂的帐篷走去，他的手有点抖。进去的时候，对方正在系肩上的带子，刚一看到亚历山大的眼睛，他就站了起来，把他的匕首别到腰间。在烛火下，他的瞳孔上跳动着和亚历山大眼里一样的东西，他们站在那里看着对方，好像目光已经投进火里，并先于言语穿透了沉默的屏障。“那个斟酒者。”他说。  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂什么也不说地看着他。“让我去。”  
　　  
　　“你没必要去。”他说，想着他其他的朋友，接着才反应过来他们都不在这儿，“我们可以找其他人。”  
　　  
　　“在你找到其他人之前，他就会到你父亲那里，”赫菲斯提昂说，“我们是不是已经太晚了？”  
　　  
　　“不，来的路上他们说他还在战场那儿，他们说他开始哭了。”  
　　  
　　他觉得嘴巴有点干，几乎要后悔没喝更多的酒，赫菲斯提昂抓住了他的手。“到那里最近的是森林里一条小路，”他说，“我会追上他，你去找人防止他从别的地方走掉。”  
　　  
　　有一瞬间他甚至想问:必须要这样吗？然后他自己明白的:是的，必须要这样。他终于抬头看向赫菲斯提昂的眼睛，从这双眼睛里他清楚地看见对方是什么样的，也清楚地看见自己是什么样的:眼睛发白，拳头紧攥着，准备为一颗野心和它的化身去干杀人的勾当。有很多人死在他的剑底下，但目前还没有一个要为了这种密谋付出代价，他想，就好像我是死神，他看着赫菲斯提昂有些发亮的眼睛，猛然意识到他会为了他做任何事。“我自己去。”  
　　  
　　“我不能让——”  
　　  
　　“我自己去。”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂抓着他手腕的手移到他肩膀上。“你要知道，”他说，“无论何时你都可以让我做这些事。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”  
　　  
　　他感到那双手平静的重量，然后是那双眼睛，里面有一些他说不出的东西，倾注到这具名为亚历山大的身体上，但是其中没有怜悯。没有怜悯，太好了。他点了点头。  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂把他的匕首交给他，他在帘前深呼一口气，然后走进八月温热的夜晚里。  
　　

 

 

　　他从来没有这样跑过。刚开始进入森林后，感到被许多双眼睛注视似的，他拔腿就开始跑。云层在月亮的光辉中是静止不动的，正如死鱼眼睛旁边的鳃不再翕动一样，但是其周围的夜空如此甜蜜，绸缎般在树冠上方的间隙中流淌着。这样跑了一会儿后他渐渐慢了下来，搜查着泥地上断裂的树枝和脚印，对方显然跑得比他更慌乱，也更急，但是亚历山大对森林更加熟悉。行军到这里后，他花了一下午的时间找寻鹿的踪迹并做了记号。于是他往小路之外走去，森林在黑暗中向他悄然敞开。踏在开始凝结露水的林地上，他想起了多年前为打猎而受的训练，想起趴在草丛里保持呼吸，又是如何感到先于他的记忆的，某种更古老的记忆被唤醒的。他熟练地辨认着方向，在河水旁，他遇到一头正在喝水的獾，它有点好奇地盯着他，但并没有躲闪，也许它是从他睁大的眼睛里认出来的:他只是回来了。  
　　  
　　在森林接近尽头的地方，他停了下来，到小路旁等待着。路上空无一人，连动物的脚印也没有，他想起教他打猎的老师曾经说过的话:如果你要去找寻鹿，就不要带上任何武器，否则她们会嗅到死的气味，然后远远逃开。但是在这片月光照不见，此刻安静，却必然会响起脚步声的林地上，某个人正茫然无知地朝他奔来，奔向正在在一棵树下迎接自己的命运。他克制着呼吸，听见自己的心跳逐渐慢了下来，取而代之的是某种专注，如同在狩猎中等待讯号一样。  
　　  
　　那个侍从没有看到他，他的脚步急促，但是平稳，亚历山大很快走上前去。  
　　

 

 

　　赫菲斯提昂找到他的时候，他正往森林边缘走着。对方追上他，让他转过身来面对着彼此。  
　　  
　　“没关系了，”他说，“他不会再说了。”  
　　  
　　赫菲斯提昂没有说话，他接着说道:“他和我们差不多大。”  
　　  
　　这时，他才发现抓着他两侧胳膊的这双手是那么紧，并且发着抖。赫菲斯提昂张了张嘴，又把某个音节咽了回去，他好像狠狠地咒骂了什么人。他把他的额头抵在亚历山大的肩膀上。“天哪，天哪，”他说，“亚历山大。”  
　　  
　　月亮终于从云层后出来了，在这片清辉里，响起了鸟儿断断续续的夜啼，同时他的影子缓缓移动到了更远的地方，也许再过一会儿属于晨间的鸟儿就要开始鸣叫了。他看着传出鸟鸣声的丛林，这个所有人都来自，却不能回去的地方，好像要展示给他命运的一角般，把它颤动着，惊惧而清亮的歌唱之心全盘托了出来。赫菲斯提昂紧紧地搂着他，在他们中间，那个未发一言就死去的，和他们一般年纪的仇人的血，借用此种方式拥抱了他。不远处，为庆祝胜利更大规模的祭祀开始了，多少人半是吟唱半是诵读地说道:“请接受，请听我说……”声音如同泉水在石间流淌，这是怎样的一个世界啊。他想道，在这个世界上，他们就只有彼此了，也只能依靠彼此了。他感受到的连接过去和现在的纽带，在未来对面止步不前，在那里，这一时刻还将千百次地上演，而他们置身其中的这个世界，会短暂地在他手下驯服，但永远地睁着今晚的月亮这样的眼睛，然而这些他都无从得知。此刻，他只是静静地回抱住赫菲斯提昂，直到晨鸟的叫声把这些从他们身边全部驱散。  
　　

 

 

　　那件沾血的衣服被脱了下来，赫菲斯提昂找到一堆快燃尽的火，把它扔了进去，然后看着它烧成灰烬。他在对方的帐篷里躺了下来，看着赫菲斯提昂用湿布擦拭着他身上的血迹，他的手还是稍微有点发抖。“我在想，”他说，“他有没有一个爱人？”  
　　  
　　“我们不知道。”  
　　  
　　“他曾经爱过别人吗？”  
　　  
　　“每个人都会的。”  
　　  
　　亚历山大闭上了眼睛，接着他感到一只手盖在了他的眼皮上。“你知道我当时在想什么吗？”  
　　  
　　他没回答，赫菲斯提昂继续说了下去。“我在想，无论你是待在这里，还是去追上他，还是放他走了，或者是，你走进那片森林里，再也没有回来，我对你怀有的一切东西都不会改变。”  
　　  
　　他躺下来，胳膊滑进亚历山大的胳膊底下。“亚历山大。”他轻轻地说。  
　　  
　　亚历山大梳理着他的头发。  
　　  
　　他说:“我想，世界上有些人是为经历爱而生的，有些人是为了爱本身而生的。”  
　　  
　　“你呢，赫菲斯提昂？”  
　　  
　　他的手叠放在他胸前，温暖，结实的活人躯体，使得死人和非人的气息慢慢退去了。“我是为这样的时刻而生的。”  
　　

 

 

　　后来他会一遍遍想起这天发生的事，某种昨日重现的熟悉将会得到印证，但无论何时，赫菲斯提昂都在他身边，和他十八岁的这个夜晚相比没有变化多少，只是那时他还相当年轻，好像没被世间任何一双手折过一样。  
　　  
　　早晨，在鸟鸣声中，他意识到自己睡着了，赫菲斯提昂看起来比昨天好了不少，他叫来医生，确认了他的猜想，然后准备去主持新的赛会。他的手和亚历山大的手在床单下交握着，那双手的皮肤出了一层汗，好像生命在上面流动。  
　　  
　　亚历山大临走前亲了他微湿的额头，把他的衣服留下来盖在他身上。“这样你就会想着我了。”  
　　  
　　“啊，我总是在想着你，”他说，“即使是你在我身边的时候。”  
　　  
　　下楼梯时，他感觉有什么人在他背后一闪而过，亚历山大回过头，余光里似乎瞥见了那个细长的身影，那件他刚脱下来的衣服。“赫菲斯提昂？”  
　　  
　　那里什么人也没有，他看了一会儿，转身离开了。  
　　

 

 

　　在竞技会上，由于倦怠他闭了一会眼，等到睁开时，他发现人群在窃窃私语，接着一个士兵朝他走了过来，其他人自动地给他让开一条路，他的呼吸平稳而急促，朝亚历山大走过来的双腿弯曲，仿佛在某种重压下不堪承受一样，他的眼睛有些发亮。亚历山大站起身来。  
　　  
　　“说吧。”他央求道。  
　　

 

 

　　第二天的傍晚，没有多少人看到国王是怎样走出来的，他的步伐平稳，但是机械，像凭着本能在走，每走一步都僵直着腿。他想起他花了十几年建造的宝物，用黄金铸成的箭，用波斯的孔雀毛作羽，最轻最亮的宝石制成箭头，整个东方的工匠烧出的铁水流进了沙漠，在三万人日夜不息劳作十年后建造的塔顶上，这支飞向云端的箭也只能够到一只鸟的羽毛轻巧划过的地方。他想，他早就应该明白的，他只能到达他能到达的地方，他能征服的都是已被征服的土地，在他之前没人在见过希腊如雪的山峰后，又能站到印度的天空下，然而永远不会有一双手能同时接住它们滴下的雨水。曾经有另一个名字和另一种爱，但这都随着赫菲斯提昂的离去而离去了。那不就是昨天吗？他想，那颗他如此熟悉以至于像是他自己的心，昨天不还是在跳动吗？  
　　  
　　东方之国最后的一点阳光洒在他身上，这是八月血洗般的天空，此生一样荒谬，来世一样高远。他想着那双湿冷的手，那悲哀，莫测高深，乌云青色的最后一吻——我们终将重逢，但不是今日，也不是无数个明日，而是在现实一戳即碎的表象后，永恒的过去里，在不会停止，重复上演的生命循环中。他打了个寒颤，而脚下无数嘶嘶作响的灵魂，使他再次感到踏上一丛将灭的炭火。在世界的天空边缘，他下意识地伸出手去，手的方向空无一人。“到我身边来吧，”他说，“到我身边来吧。”  
　　  
　　但是他感到有什么东西从他身上向后撤去，这东西蔑视了时间，也战胜了他能拥有的，超离他自己的最好爱情，像一声嗤笑般，在这永恒之夜里飘去，永不回头。他发现自己还在呼吸，好像要提醒他还需要呼吸一样，在隔膜上方，一颗心脏惊悸地跳动了起来，在即将响起的一万人的哀悼和赞歌中，如同困兽的爪子终于落到了地上。  
　　

 

 

　　END


End file.
